<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Time Coming by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886303">A Long Time Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Dave Strider, dave calls his genitals a nook because it makes him feel less dysphoric, dave is a human tho, karkat has a nook too but they dont do anything with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat have their first time together. Awkward moments ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Time Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat leaned in and kissed Dave square on the lips. They lovingly entwined their tongues together, swapping each other’s flavor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave pulled back and wiped at the saliva dripping from his lips. He reached behind his ears and delicately took off his shades, folding them and placing them on the night stand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dave, how far do you want to go tonight?” Karkat asked kindly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave bit his lip nervously. “I think I want to go all the way tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat reached for Dave’s hand and squeezed it. “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave nodded. “Yeah. I don’t think I can stand it if I wait any longer. Shit’s gonna get ugly.” He chuckled lightly. “I don’t know what you have, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat blinked. “Oh yeah. Well, I’m sure that we can’t be too different. No matter what we have, we can both have a good time, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave smiled. “Yeah, we can. Alright, I want to see you with your shirt off, Karkles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat grumbled under his breath as he pulled off his shirt. He pointed at Dave. “You too, fucknuts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave practically ripped it off. “Binder stays on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They leaned in and kissed again, exploring each others mouths. Dave let out a soft moan and Karkat quickly followed it with one of his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached behind each others heads and grasped at hair, tugging gently. Not enough to hurt, but enough to turn have them both gasping and panting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat pushed Dave onto the bed and leaned over his neck, before suckling gently onto his shoulder. When he pulled off, a light bruise was left there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave’s eyes were closed and he tilted his head back. “Oh, please do that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat laughed and shook his head. “Nope. I’m just gonna sit here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Karkat please I’m gonna shrivel away I need your mouth on me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The troll crossed his arms. “I’m not persuaded.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you’re not you’re just sitting ther-ohhh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave was cut off as Karkat kissed Dave on the ear. He nibbled carefully and breathed out slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Dave, are you ready for us to take our pants off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude I’ve been ready for like the past ten minutes can we just go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat responded by tugging at the top of Dave’s jeans. They slid off easily and were tossed aside. Karkat stood up and jerked off his own pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a red liquid seeping out from Karkat’s underwear. Dave blinked and chuckled. “Holy shit dude is that blood?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat growled. “It’s genetic fluid, asslamp. Just take your underwear off so we can get started,” he said, as he pulled his own off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat had a tentacle-like appendage that curled around itself. It was red, and shiny with liquid. The base was thick, but it tapered off at the end and grew thin at the tip. It’s overall length was about seven inches. Underneath the tentacle was a slit, also dripping with fluid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave blushed as he slid off his own underwear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat tilted his head to the side. “Human’s just have nooks? Trolls have nooks </span>
  <span class="s2">and</span>
  <span class="s1"> bulges.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave sighed. “Well, it’s technically called a- you know what? Yeah, it’s a nook. Most guys have bulges but I don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat nodded. “Okay, we can work with this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave smiled. “You’re so beautiful, you know? I really love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat looked away. “You’re really handsome, Dave. I’m so lucky to have you as a matesprit. I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave bit his lip again. “Okay, so do you want to- uh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can- um-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit we’re such virgins.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat laughed. “Yeah, we are. This is so awkward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, you have my permission. I’m like dying here. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave lay back on the bed and spread his legs a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat nodded and slowly came closer. His bulge slowly slid into Dave’s nook, until it was in all the way. Dave felt so full. He was filled with a feeling of pure bliss, and he sighed contentedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat felt warm and safe in Dave’s nook. His bulge began to curl around and hit a spot that made Dave moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit are you okay Dave? Do you want me to sto-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhh, Karkat, keep going, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat began to pull out a little bit, then he slid in again. The friction between them made them both feel loved and close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat moved back again, and they both let out a tiny moan as they moved together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat started moving faster, and Dave began to breathe loudly. They moved back and forth together in a rhythmic dance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pleasure began to build up as they continued. Karkat began to moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck- Dave you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh man Karkat please keep going don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thrusted deeper and deeper into Dave, back and forth as the pressure built. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat started going faster and faster. “Dave, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too. Can you come inside?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you- ohh- sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ple- ase, ooh- absolutely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karkat’s bulge began to squirm inside of Dave’s nook. A stream of fluid came out of Karkat’s bulge and went straight into Dave’s nook. Dave began shaking as stream after stream flooded into him. It made him feel full and happy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After almost a minute, Karkat slowly pulled out. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dave smiled. “Pretty damn good, actually. That was amazing, Karkat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gog Dave I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...shower?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha, yeah. Shower.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is actually the first smut ive ever written. any feedback would be greatly appreciated! im pretty happy with how it turned out but i know i have a lot of room to improve. kudos and comments mean the world to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>